Critical Circumstances
by RayWolf16
Summary: After being kidnapped, Ben is rescued by his older sister who takes him to the Titans to keep him safe from the alien that had abducted him and caused him both physical and mental harm.
1. Chapter 1

**don't ask where i came up with this! let's just say that ALOT of things randomly pop into my head.**

* * *

><p>There was a ringing sound in the Titans Tower, mainly in Robin's room. He let out a groan as he picked up the phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID.<p>

"Hello?" Robin said sleepishly.

"_Robin, it's me Penny._" A girl said.

He shot up instantly remembering the name, "Penny? Penny Tennyson?"

"_The one and only._" She said.

"Why are you calling me so late at night? And why not just call me on the communicator?"

"_That's not important. You know my little brother, Ben?_"

"Yeah, I heard he went missing shortly after he had the omnitrix removed. We tried to help, but the Plumbers made us keep out of it." Robin said, "Why do you ask?"

"_Because I found him. He's with me right now._" She told Robin.

Robin was shocked, "What! He's with you? Where did you find him!"

"_I'll explain later, but right now he needs medical attention. I can't take him to the hospital because the people that I took him from may be after him._" Penny explained.

"What about the Plumbers? They have better access to medical equipment than we do."

"_They don't even want me to be involved with his investigation, they'll be pissed if they found out I went behind their back._"

"You weren't assigned to help rescue him? Why on earth would you do something so careless?"

"_Robin, he's my brother. I'd do anything to save him, you know that._" She said almost proudly, "_So, will you help us?_"

He hesitated for a moment. Robin knew that there would be consequences for getting involved in something this big. But, he also knew that he can't abandon anyone that's in need of help.

"Bring him here immediately!" Robin said hanging up the phone and leaping out of bed to wake up the others.

* * *

><p>Penny smiled and hung up the pay phone and went back to her car. She went to the driver's and glanced over at the passenger seat seeing that her little brother, Ben, was fast asleep. Relieved that he didn't seem to be having a nightmare of any kind, she started the car and drove off. Not long after that she hit a pothole, making the car bounce roughly causing Ben to wake up.<p>

"Ouch…." Ben mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that Benny." Penny said, "I tried to avoid it, but you know those potholes they—"

"always get in the way." said finishing her sentence.

She chuckled slightly as she reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ben asked Penny.

"To the Titans Tower." She told him.

"Why there?" he said confused.

"We need to have you checked out."

"Why?"

"Just try to get some more rest Ben." She said.

He didn't bother to argue with her, for she always won. So he listened to her and tried to get some more sleep.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Penny will be better explained in later chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

In the Tower, all the Titans were gathered in the living room. All very tired, but all knew there was a reason that Robin had a very good reason to wake them up so early.

"What's up Robin? What's so important that it couldn't wait 'til mornin'?" Cyborg said letting out a big yawn.

"You all remember Penny and Ben Tennyson right?" Robin asked them.

"Who could forget a girl like that?" Cyborg said.

"Indeed, friend Penny was quite interesting." Starfire said.

"Not as interesting as Ben's." Raven said.

"He's the best!" Beast Boy said, "I was disappointed when he went missing."

"Yeah, the worst was that we couldn't help with the investigation! What's up with that?" Cyborg said.

"Why do you ask? What's going on?" Raven said.

Robin let out a low sigh, "Penny just called me. She said that she found Ben and has him with her right now and is on her way here to have him checked out."

They all were frozen in shock.

"Where did she find him?" Starfire asked.

"She didn't say, actually, she didn't really say anything about where she found him." Robin said.

"For good reason."

They all turned around to see a woman in her early twenties and had long brown hair that went past her shoulders and jade green eyes. She wore a black skin tight tank top and blue shorts that barely went past her knees. In her arms was a boy with short brown hair and green eyes, everyone knew they were green even though his eyes were not open. He was wearing a big plain white T-shirt that went past his knees, and was wrapped in a green leather jacket. But, what caught everyone's attention was the blood staining the T-shirt and dripping down the woman's arm.

Starfire gasped, "Oh no!"

"What on earth happened, Penny?" Robin said.

"I'll explain later." Penny said, "But, right now, Ben needs help."

* * *

><p><em>A<em> _month before he went missing, Ben was walking around the town. After having the omnitrix removed he felt that he needed some time to let the idea that he was no longer a transforming alien hero truly sunk in. After walking for who knows how long, he realized that someone was following him. It was a woman with long violet hair that went past her hips; she was also wearing a blue summer dress and sunglasses. He stopped walking to turn and face the stranger._

"_Can I help you?" Ben asked the woman._

_She gave him an almost devilish grin, "Do I have to have a reason to simply walk around?"_

"_You do when you walk behind a person for two blocks." Ben told her._

"…_..You're brighter than I had originally thought," she then took a step closer, "Benjamin."_

_He took a step back, "How do you know my name?"_

"_I know quite a bit about you." She then took off her glasses revealing her bright pink eyes, "Like, how you no longer wear the omnitrix."_

_Ben started to take a few more steps back. The woman noticed this and gave a sadistic smirk._

"_Don't even think about trying to escape." She said venomously. _

"_Who are you?" Ben said._

"_Well, where on earth did my manners go!" she said as if she truly meant it, "My apologies, I'm Jezebel. And I've come to rescue you my fellow Anodite."_

_Ben glared at Jezebel, "What do you mean by __**fellow Anodite**__? What is an Anodite?"_

"_Wait, you don't know?" she said alittle shocked._

"_Know what? What exactly am I supposed to know?" Ben said._

"_Well, I could tell you, but that would involve a lot of complications." She said taking ahold of Ben's shoulders, "But, if you come with me, I can answer all your questions about who you truly are."_

_He thought about it for a second. She seemed to know what she was talking about, and she knows a great deal about him. Ben then came to a decision that he will regret for the rest of his life._

"_Alright, I'll come."_

_She smiled and released his shoulders, "Good boy. Apep, seize the boy!" _

_Without warning, Ben felt a rag being harshly pressed against his face. Before he knew it, _

_he felt dizzy and eventually passed out._

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

In the main room of the Titans Tower, four of the Titans were with Penny to try to get some answers for what exactly happened to Ben while Cyborg went over his x-rays. Penny seemed to be uneasy as she sat on the farther end of the circular couch.

"Penny, let's start with how you found Ben." Robin said, "Care to explain?"

"That's easier to explain." Penny said, "You see, I was assigned this case that had to do with an Anodite named Jezebel. She was kidnapping children of Anodite decent but had shown no signs of having the _spark_ of having any actual Anodite powers. So, you can see why the Plumbers were so interested in what she was planning."

"Very much so." Starfire stated, "I myself do not have a lot of knowledge of the Anodite species, but I know that if the offspring do not show signs of their decent then they will not have the ability to posse the powers of their ancestry."

"Exactly, so why take kids that don't have the powers? After a bit of research, I discovered that Jezebel is trying to start a war between Earth and Anodine. But that still didn't explain why she was kidnapping these children." Penny then started to play with her hair, "So, I contacted my Grandma Verdona to see if I could get any clue as to why she would be doing this. That's when I made a breakthrough. Verdona told me that even if you don't have the spark, you still have the blood. And that blood will contain a small spark. But that spark still has to be brought out somehow."

"What would bring it out?" Raven said.

Penny shrugged, "Mainly traumatic shock. But there are lots of other things that could bring it up."

"That still doesn't explain a lot." Robin said.

"Yeah, why bring out the spark instead of taking those that already have the spark?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's a good question; I asked her the exact same thing. She basically told me that those who have the spark are more powerful because those that do have it still have to learn to use their powers at a slow pace, which takes years. When it's forced out, it comes all at once." Penny explained.

"So, why Ben?" Raven said.

Penny leaned back on the couch, "Not long ago her kidnapping suddenly stopped, that was around the time Ben discovered the omnitrix. I'm thinking that the omnitrix somehow brought out more of a spark in Ben's Anodite genes, but it's just a guess."

Then Cyborg walked in with Ben's x-ray's, "Doesn't look like he has any serious bone damage. But, I did run a tox-screen, and boy you won't believe what was in his blood!"

He handed the clipboard that had the results of Ben's tox-screen and was shocked, "These are all drugs that paralyze the body's movement."

Raven looked over at Penny, who was looking away from the conversation. Raven felt her emotions, it was anger with a bit of pain and sadness. She then walked up to Penny who didn't take notice of Raven until she was right in front of her.

"What are you not telling us?" Raven asked her.

Penny managed to not look like she knew what Raven was asking her, "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Raven told her causing the others to listen in, "You said that in order for the spark to awaken Ben's inner Anodite that he has to go through some traumatic experience. Well, with all the information you provided and the results of his blood test, I think I have a pretty good idea what that alien did to him. So, say what did happen before I blurt out my theory of what happened."

Penny let out a low sigh and stood up, "Well, since you brought it up, I might as well tell you. But, truth be told, I'm still having trouble believing that she even went that far."

"How far?" Robin said.

"Jezebel is not working alone. She has a partner, or servant, named Apep. He is a Tetramand, well half-Tetramand and half-human. He's smaller than regular Tetramands, for he's only 7 feet tall."

"Only 7 feet? He's still pretty tall." Beast Boy said.

"Anyway, he's her muscles. Does all of Jezebel's dirty work." Penny said.

"What does he have to do with what happened to Ben?" Robin asked.

"Everything. You have to understand that Jezebel will go to great lengths to get what she wants. And if that means stealing a young boy's innocence, she will do it." Penny told them.

Raven immediately got what Penny was saying, "Wait, you mean she—"

"She had Apep sexually assault Ben."

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! There's the reality check. Please Review, i want to know if i'm doing a good job or not.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, i got chapter 4 done! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ben was in the Titans medical room. He slowly began to wake up; sorta shocked at where he was at until he remembered that Penny said where they were headed. He sat up in the bed, looking down he saw that he was still holding onto his sister's green leather jacket with a white stripe on one side and the number ten on it.<p>

"Ten for Tennyson." Ben said to himself.

"Story of our life."

He quickly looked up to see his sister standing in the doorway. She then walked to his side lightly ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead.

"How are you feeling Benny?" Penny said grabbing a chair and sat on Ben's right side.

"Alright…..I guess." Ben said.

"Need me to get you anything?" She asked Ben.

"Water?" Ben said.

Penny smiled and handed him a bottle of water. Ben took the water and looked at her strangely. "Figured you'd be thirsty, so I snagged one before I came in."

Ben nodded as he opened the water and took a sip. Penny noticed that Ben didn't simply chug it down, he took small sips. _'Good to know he listened when I talked to him about survival.'_ She looked at him earnestly, "You know I won't push you to tell me what happened, and I've made damn sure that no one else here asks either. I've got a pretty good idea what happened, but I give you time if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks Penny." Ben said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him before she got up and left the room. Turning to her right, she saw Beast Boy looking at her sadly. Penny raised a brow at him, "What's with the sad face?"

"Don't you think you should have stayed with him?" Beast Boy asked her, "I mean, he hasn't seen you in a while and he's gone through something quite traumatic. He probably wants to be with his big sis, know what I mean?"

"I do, but I'm afraid he'll think that I'll keep trying to get information out of him. He'll have someone get me when he feels ready to talk." She started to walk off still talking to Beast Boy as she did, "In the meantime, why don't you try comforting him. That would be good for him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Beast Boy asked.

"I wouldn't be asking you to if I wasn't." and with that, she disappeared around the corner.

Beast Boy still wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but Ben did need someone around his age to talk to. And he was the closest one they had to a ten-year-old. With that in mind, Beast Boy walked into the medical room. He noticed that Ben was different then when he first met, then again Beast Boy wasn't surprised. After taking afew more steps, Ben took notice of Beast Boy and smiled softly.

"Hi Beast Boy." Ben said.

"Hey there Ben, good to see that you're up." Beast Boy said taking a seat on the bed next to Ben's, "You know, I played that Sumo Slammers game you kept talking about last time you were here. And I gotta tell you, it's super fun."

"You really think so?" Ben said, "What about Cyborg?"

"He's into it as well, but he's yet to defeat me." He said quite proudly.

"Really? How'd you manage to pull that off?" Ben asked him.

"Took your cousin's advice and read the manual in the box." Beast Boy told him.

Ben gave a small smile, "As much as I **hate **to admit it, Gwen can give good advice at times."

"How have you two been since you had the omnitrix removed? I mean, has she been alittle nicer to you?"

He thought about it for a second and shrugged, "I guess so. We don't fight as much as we used to."

"I see."

* * *

><p><strong>On the roof…<strong>

Penny lit a cigarette taking in a breath of cancer in a stick, and slowly exhaled. She was furious, she wanted to kill Jezebel and Apep for what they did to Ben. Though she knows that she can't really do that, that would cause a hell of a lot of trouble in the Plummer Community. But she could still make them suffer, how she would be able to torture two psychopathic aliens was still a question to her but she'll make it possible.

"Hello beautiful."

Those words instantly snapped Penny out of her thoughts and turn to see said Anodite in her true form and smiling at Penny, who in turn gave the alien a death glare.

"You've got some serious guts to show your fucking face around me!" Penny said as she threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it.

"It's nice to see you to, Penny." Jezebel said ignoring her statement.

Penny simply glared at her, "What the hell do you want?"

She smiled, "You know damn well what I want. I want the boy."

"Fat chance of that happening."

"Such confidence, unfortunately that's the reason I can't turn you."

"Honestly, I can't even believe you'd go so far as to steal a boy's innocence."

Jezebel's eyes widened slightly, "I'll go to any length to get the strongest Anodite."

"What are you really doing here?" Penny said growing more suspicious.

She smiled, "You'll see." And with that, she disappeared.

Realization finally hit Penny, "**Ben!**"

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! might be awhile before i post the next one.<strong>


End file.
